ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, also known as Sausage Party 2: Dawn of the Humans, or simply just Sausage Party 2, is an upcoming American-Canadian 2019 adult computer-animated action drama-comedy thriller film directed by Greg Tiernan and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Point Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon returns to only produce the sequel as Gary Trousdale replaced him as the director for the sequel. It will release in theaters on June 21, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh, the 17-year-old daughter of Camille Toh and the main protagonist of the movie. *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, the first of the movie's three deuteragonists. *Seth Rogen as Frank, Brenda's boyfriend and the second of the movie's three deuteragonists (he was the protagonist of the first film). *Adam Sandler as Henry, Frank's brother and the third of the movie's three deuteragonists. *Gary Oldman as a businessman who wants Shopwell's to be erased from existence. He's the main antagonist of the movie. *Greg Tiernan as Kevin, a tube of toothpaste *Jonah Hill as Splash, a watermelon who despises Toilet Paper **Hill also voices Carl, a sausage who was sliced by Camille Toh in the first film but was later brought back to life in this film thanks to Gum's Recovery Center. *Seth MacFarlane as Chester the cheeseburger *Conrad Vernon as Toilet Paper, the tritagonist of the film who somehow survived. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr, one of the tritagonists *Danny McBride as Choco, a chocolate milk who is one of the four tritagonists. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, a taco who is one of the four tritagonists. **Hayek also voices Maya Aiza. *Michael Cera as Barry, a deformed sausage. *Maryke Hendrikse as Lorretta Bun, a hot dog *Nicole Oliver as Wendy Simmons, Alex *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, a lavash. *Paul Rudd as Darren, the antagonist turn deuteragonist who wants revenge on the food after being revived but ended up joining the team to help defeat the businessman who plans to shut down Shopwell's for good. **Rudd also voices Leon Douglas. *Scott Underwood as Twink and Gum *Bill Hader as Firewater, El Guaco, and Darrell Neuman *Bill Murray as Spicy Bean, a can of hot beans who is one of the new members of the Non-Perishables. *James Franco voices the following characters: **the Druggie **Angelo Henderson, the ice cream owner **Howard Levy *Nick Kroll as Douche, an antagonist-turned-antihero who tries to convince the main characters that not all humans are evil. **Kroll also voices Anton Smirnov, the the secondary antagonist *Josh Gad as a gummy worm *Jean-Claude Van Damme as a knife sharpener *Andrea Libman as Laura Wilson (cameo only) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl, who is the new store manager of Shopwell's, she is Darren's older sister, Carrie's best friend, and Druggie's girlfriend. *Lauren Miller as Camille Toh, Carrie's mother. *Noah Schnapp as Michael Toh, Carrie's 14-year-old brother. * Beck Bennett as Oliver Stone * Kate Micucci as Jane Stone * Jim Rash as Andy Miller * Ashly Burch as Nicole Levy * T. J. Miller as Riley Levy * Reese Witherspoon as Darla Neuman * Dwayne Johnson as Josh Morton * Vin Diesel as John Morton Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript Trailer Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Trailer transcripts Credits Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Credits Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *New Life by the Sausage Party cast. *The End by Twenty One Pilots *Goodbye by Rihanna feat. Eminem *Finally Rich by Chief Keef *It Girl by Jason Derulo *The Night Is Still Young by Nicki Minaj Songs heard in the film *Reflections by MisterWaves *The Story by Brandi Carlille *Outside by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding *Fireflies by Owl City *Africa by Toto *Diamonds by Rihanna *The Great Beyond is a Lie by The Foods *Sunshine Girl by Britt Nicole *Let's Rock by Qulinez *My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas *Too Original by Major Lazer ft Elliphant and Jove Rockwell *Havana by Camila Cabello *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna *Real Friends by Camila Cabello *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Disturbia by Rihanna *See You Again by Charlie Puth Trailer songs * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta feat. Sia Trivia *Druggie and Darren might return as redeemed antagonists. *Due to the success of Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman, Seth Rogen is in talks to bring Nick Kroll's character, Douche, to the sequel. He also said he may include rats, who were originally going to appear in the first film, in the sequel. *This film will be released with ''Adventure of Darren and his Friends'', which releases on July 18 of the same year. *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Gum are confirmed to return for the sequel, but it is unknown if they will have a cameo or a talking appearance. *Lavash dies in the sequel. **His death is similar to Carl's death in the first film. *Although there wasn't an orgy in the sequel, there was an orgy in a flashback in a scene. *The film is said to be more emotional than its first film, but still funny, epic and cartoony. *The first film will be re-released in theaters 2 weeks before the sequel to promote the sequel. *Like the first film, the second film is rated R but now has more violence, more blood, and gore. Also, there are more weapons (such as guns, swords, and knives) and there's a human sex scene. *Douche mentions Laura Wilson from Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman and several times throughout the film, and she makes a brief cameo in a daydream sequence that happens when Douche imagines what it would be like if he told Laura that he tried to make friends with Frank and tried to convince him that all humans aren't bad, but they didn't believe him, which causes Laura to get angry at Douche and leave him. However, in this sequence, Laura Wilson is voiced by Andrea Libman instead of Anna Kendrick. *During the fight scene, Daryl taking out the 44 magnum revolver which similar to the Darren taking out the revolver from the drawing in the first film. *According to Druggie's medical cannabis identification, he was actually born on February 17th, 1995 because the directors had been mistaken. Druggie's real name can be seen in his card. *According to the crew, this film is originally going to be fully live action but it was scrapped. The opening scene, which is the alternate ending for the first film, was kept but slightly altered for the sequel. *The second film has a lot of fourth-wall-breaking gags (including the one where Barry and Frank talk to the viewers during the teaser trailer.) Reception Critical response The movie received positive reviews but was given more praise than the last film. Rotten Tomatoes had a score of 94%. The site's critical consensus reads "Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans may be explicit, but it is heartwarming and funny, and the story is fun and enjoyable. It's another film that adults can enjoy". On Metacritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given an "A", improving the "B" grade given to the first film. Box Office Sequels Poll What do you think of this sequel idea? Great sequel idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad sequel idea! (3/3) Rating (What do you think of this sequel idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Rated R for strong sexual content, drug use, some brief nudity, strong violence, disturbing graphics, and pervasive language. Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Adult animation Category:R Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Point Grey Category:Sausage Party Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:MA15+ Category:14+ Category:15 (UK) Category:18 (UK) Category:TV-MA LSV Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:TV-PG-LV